Update Archive/5/6
Alford's expression becomes more severe as his reading progresses through the informant's letter. The small glint of hope the Archbishop's letter had brought to the dismal situation was quickly erased by the dire spot Krowl had forced him into. He needed to take action quickly, or those brutes could destroy the kigdom's breadbasket and leave his people to starve. There was no other way: Krowl wanted him, and Alford would give him more than he could ver chew. Still, there were also other decisions that needed to be made before he departed for Andorhal. Menethil: Thomassy, are you and your wizards adept in the casting of illusions? Thomassy: *confused* Uh... yes milord. Why do you ask? Menethil: You may start with your digging in the gardens, but set an illusion so that only people privvy to this information see the operation. They should still appear as gardens to the populace. You might even spread a warning that the gardens are closed for rennovation. Thomassy: *overjoying* My greatest thanks, your honor! I'm sure whatever we find will be tremendously fun! *suddenly remembering he's talking to the king* Oh! ... and it'll certainly further our knowledge of the arcane arts so we can better serve you! Menethil: *dismissively* Yes, yes... Start with this digging of yours soon and finish it as fast as possible. I'm now retiring to my quarters, I have ore pressing issues to attend to. Marshall Sherman, come with me. As the wizards hastily bow so they can begin their digging, Alford and Sherman return the the royal quarters. With Sherman patiently standing by the door in his ever so vigilant stance, the king grabs two scrolls and a magnificent white quill (fashioned from a gryphon feather and a gift from Highthane Anvilmar in a meeting a few years before) and begins writing two letters. --- Archbishop, you have my royal permission to proceed with these rituals as long as they don't endanger my subjects. You may approach Captain de Mon with you proposal and recruit the necessary warriors. I also want you to send some of your priests and a unit of your witch hunters to The Bulwark. Maximus Krowl has requested a meeting with me in person and I fear it may not end well and blood may need to be shed. Remember, you're on a tight leash. --- Maximus Krowl. I, Alford Menethil, Sovereign and rightful King of the Lordaeron, accept your request for a parley. If you truly are a patriot as you say, perhaps we can reach an agreement. Be warned: should you or your men break the promises of non-violence you made, my soldiers will overrun Andorhal and I will personally ensure that your head is separated from your body. I will leave for Andorhal at once. Await me there. --- Menethil: Marshall, send messengers to deliver these two letters, as fast as possible. Afterwards, leave instructions for Captain Friedriek de Mon and gather a small unit of knights to escort us. We're leaving at once and as covertly as possible. Category:Updates Category:By Wulfang